


Distraction

by Stacy LA Stronach (slashgirl)



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-28
Updated: 2010-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-10 20:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashgirl/pseuds/Stacy%20LA%20Stronach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gil is distracted at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published around 05-06

Paperwork wasn't keeping his attention tonight. After what had happened after breakfast this morning, Gil Grissom wondered if he would ever be able to give paperwork any attention again. His mind wandered. What the repercussions from this morning would be, he had no earthly idea. What did he want to happen? That was easy. He wanted more. More of the same; beyond that, even, some growth, more of more--morer? Gil grinned to himself at the turn of his thoughts. It was amazing how one simple act, one little kiss could rock his world.

Staring at some of the insects in their cage on the shelf, Gil let his mind drift back to the day before. Several of the team had gone out for breakfast : Catherine, Nick, Warrick, Greg and he. Sara had been surly all shift and declined the invitation to join her team mates for a meal.

Looking back on it, Gil still couldn't think of anything that foreshadowed what had happened not an hour later. Even though he was halfway through the next shift, Gil was still feeling...giddy about what had happened. He grinned again. It was bad if he was not only making up words but actually admitting that he felt giddy. Shaking his head, Gil figured that next, he'd be breaking into song or something equally silly. Pushing the thoughts about what had happened out of his head, Gil forced himself to concentrate on the paperwork.

He was okay for almost a full half hour, until he heard that voice out in the hallway. Gil tried to keep his attention on the paperwork and managed as the sound got closer and closer. Finally, he looked out his open office door and right into those amazing green eyes. Gil sighed, he knew he should've shut the door.

Gil watched as Warrick finished a conversation with Bobby who continued down the hall. Warrick turned and came into Gil's office. He closed the door before coming around to sit on Gil's desk next to the older man.

The two men stared at each for a few minutes. Gil tentatively stroked his hand over Warrick's jean clad thigh, smiling when he felt the muscles tense and then relax. Warrick returned the smile, placing his larger hand over Gil's.

"We still on for after work?" Warrick asked, leaning closer to Gil.

"Of course we are. I won't back out on you," Gil replied.

"Wasn't implying that you would, just with this job, you never know what's gonna come up," Warrick said.

Before Gil could react, Warrick leaned in and captured his mouth in a passionate kiss, very much like the one he'd surprised Gil with yesterday after breakfast. Unable to help himself before the sensual onslaught that was Warrick, Gil opened his mouth to the probing tongue. Gil moaned as he and Warrick kissed one another thoroughly.

Warrick broke the kiss, smiling at the stunned look on Gil's face. "Later," he said, striding out of the room, leaving a speechless Gil behind.


End file.
